


Hit and Run

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron and Robert rush to the hospital after getting the news that Liv's been in an accident





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Anon on Tumblr: "Hi, Please can we have a fic where Gabby is distracted by her phone, and as she's about to be hit by a car, Liv sees and pushes her out of the way. She ends up in intensive care for a few days, with a frantic robron by her side, but wakes up. Then can we please have a part two where Liv is in recovery and Aaron and Rob have to help her and support her through her frustrations. Thanks"
> 
> there will be a part two but I wanted to get this up not sure when part two will be up though.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I hope you enjoy!

Liv had spent most of the afternoon at the pub with Chas helping her clean up around the place. She was heading out to go back to the Mill to change out of her stained clothes when it happened. Gabby was making her way out of David’s shop texting away on her phone, heading towards the Café, oblivious to the world around her. It was a screeching of tires the got Liv’s attention, turning to see the speeding silver SUV making its way towards Gabby. “No,” she muttered. Before she knew she was running towards her mate screaming for her, “Gabby!” She yelled running across the street pushing her mate out of the way of the speeding car, her flying onto the hood and crashing into the windshield before rolling off the car and on to the ground. Her head was killing her, the light was too much for her eyes to handle,” Oh my god, Liv,” she heard Gabby cried out. “Help! Someone Please, Help!” Gabby screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron and Robert were in the portacabin, it had been a busy day, not really seeing much of each other, most of the week even. They had decided to take advantage of the empty portacabin but it was all short-lived with Chas’s first call. Aaron reached over to his phone to see who was calling, pressing ‘ignore’ on the screen before turning his attention back to Robert. Robert was sat on the edge of his desk, Aaron finding his place in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck, their lips met as Robert’s phone went off, Aaron telling his husband to ignore it and Robert doing as he was told. Their phones both began going off with several texts coming in. Aaron sighed reaching for his phone that was sat on his desk.

_From: Mum_

_Why aren’t you picking up?_

_From: Mum_

_Aaron, call me now!_

“Mum,” Aaron stated.

“Yeah, she just texted me,” Robert replied. “She wants you to call her,” he added.

Aaron sighed unlocking his phone to call Chas back.

“ _Aaron, finally, I’ve been trying to call you!”_

“Sorry I left my phone in the portacabin,” Aaron lied matching the smirk that his husband had on his face.

_“Aaron, you need to get to the hospital now”_

“What? Why?” Aaron asked with a frown. “Are you okay?”

_“It’s Liv… there’s been an accident…”_

Aaron’s heart sank, hearing the words come from his mum’s mouth,  _“Aaron, Love, did you hear me?”_  He faintly heard his mum questioned.

“Aaron?” Robert questioned concern painted across his face

_“Aaron!”_

“We’re… we’re on our way,” he replied ending the call. He looked up at his husband, “Aaron?”

“It’s Liv,” Aaron replied. “She’s in the hospital…” he trailed off. Robert grabbed his keys that sat next to him on the desk, where he was sitting on, next to him. “Come on,” he stated as he swung the door open making a beeline for his car that was parked outside. “Aaron!” He called back realizing that Aaron was still frozen, stood inside, “Come on!” His last statement kicking him into gear, running out and over to the car as Robert started the engine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mum!” Aaron called out at the sight of Chas as he and Robert made their way into the waiting room.

“Aaron, Love,” she cried making her way over to hug her son.

“Where is she? Is she OK?“ Aaron questioned.

“They took her into surgery,” Chas explained.

“When was this?”Aaron asked.

“Half hour ago,“ she explained.

“Chas, what happened?” Robert asked. “Aaron said she was in an accident,” he added.

“She was on her way home,” Chas explained. “She had spilled some clearer on her shirt and wanted to change,” she went on. “Gabby said that she was heading to the Café when it happened… ”

“Apparently there was a speeding SUV, Gabby must have not been paying attention cause Liv ran out and pushed her out of the way,” She explained.

“Mum, you’re not making any sense,” Aaron replied.

“Liv was hit, she went flying onto the hood,” she explained. “I heard Gabby screaming for help and by the time I got outside she was on the ground unconscious,” she added through the tears.

“She’s… she’s okay though,” Aaron asked quickly wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheek.

“They took her into surgery to work on her leg I think, they didn’t tell me much,” she explained.

Aaron sucked in trying to catch his breath turning to pace. “Hey,” Robert said resting his hand on his husband’s chest stopping him from going any further. “It’s going to be okay,” he tried reassuring the other man.

“You don’t know that though!” Aaron snapped still trying to catch his breath.

“She’s here in good hands, yeah,” he replied. “Just breathe,” he added. “It’s gonna be okay, alright,” he went on pulling Aaron into a hug, Aaron wrapping his arms tightly around Robert. “She’s going to be okay,” he said out loud more for his benefit than Aaron’s this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around midnight and the three still hadn't heard any news on Liv's condition. Robert’s leg shaking a mile a minute as he watched Aaron as he paced back and forth in the small waiting room.

“Something’s wrong,” Aaron muttered.

“Don’t think like that,” Robert replied.

“We’ve been waiting here ages, Robert, and we haven’t heard a thing!”

“We’ll hear something soon,” Robert replied.

“I swear when I get my hands on that moron driving,” Aaron said through his teeth quickly noticing his mum tense up. “What?”

“Before I tell you the police are already looking,” she explained. “Cain’s even doing his bit.”

“Mum?!”

“The driver took off,” she told her son. “When I made my way out they were backing up to go around Liv and Gabby.”

“So the lunatic just ran down my sister like she was nothing!” He replied angrily. “Didn’t even stop to make sure she was okay.”  
“Cain’s out looking right now, he got a description  of the car-“

“Olivia Flaherty’s Family?” They heard, Aaron turned to see a younger woman in scrubs making her way over.   
“Yeah,” Aaron turned. “I’m her brother,” he explained.

“Hi my name is Dr. Miles,” she explained only hesitating when Chas and Robert approached, “It’s fine you can talk in front of them, he’s my husband and she’s my mum,” he explained. “Liv… is she okay?”

“She’s in intensive care right now,” she explained.

“Did something happen during the surgery?” Robert questioned.

“No, her surgery went off flawlessly,” she explained. “She’s been out for a while.”

“Well can we see her?” Chas asked.

“Not at the moment no,” Dr. Miles explained. “Olivia seems to not be coming off the anesthesia as quickly as we would have liked,” she went on.

“So, what she… she” Aaron choked out not knowing what to ask.

“is there any Brian damage?” Robert asked.

“Her MRI came back clean,” The doctor explained. “it would appear her leg took most of the impact.”

“So why isn’t she waking up?” Aaron questioned.

“I wish I had the answer but I’m afraid I don’t.”

“When can we see her?” Robert asked.

“Maybe in the morning,” she replied. “We should have more news on her condition then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed and live still hadn’t come out of the coma, by the third day she was off the breathing tube and breathing on her own, her Doctors agreeing to move her into her own private room allowing Aaron and Robert to take turns staying with her through the night. It was early in the morning when Robert made his way in with two cups of coffee. Aaron was curled up in the visiting chair next to Liv’s hospital bed, soft snores escaping from the young man’s mouth, he made his way over to his husband softly tapping him on the shoulder, “ Aaron?“ he said in a whisper not wanting to startle him awake. “Aaron,” he tried again this time waking his husband up. The younger man blinked a couple times, his eyes adjusting looking around forgetting where he was at first but instantly remembering.

“Morning,” Robert replied.

“Mornin’,” Aaron replied his voice still filled with sleep.

“How did you sleep?“

“All right I  suppose,” Aaron replied sitting up.

“Got you coffee,” Robert stated handing Aaron his cup.

“Cheers,” Aaron replied tilting his head up as Robert leaned down for a quick peck on the lips.  “How’s she doing?” Robert asked taking a seat on the foot of Liv’s bed.

“Same,” Aaron replied with a shrug. “Last time I heard someone come in, was about half past midnight,” he explained.

“Try an hour ago,” they heard. Aaron frowned turning his attention to his sister who was staring back at him. “Liv, you’re awake,” Aaron stated in disbelief.

“Welcome back,” Robert chimed in with a smile painted on his face. “Was wondering how long you were gonna keep us waiting,” he added.

“You know me, I like to keep you two on your toes,” she replied with a weak laugh. “Dr. Miles said she’d be back soon,” she went on. “Reckoned, we should let you sleep.”

“You should’ve woken me anyways,” Aaron explained grabbing her hand. Liv ignored her brother turning her attention to Robert, “I don’t know how you sleep with him in the same room, he wouldn’t stop snoring,” she joked.

“You what?” Aaron laughed.

“A good kick to the shin usually does the trick,” Robert explained.

“Muppet,” Aaron replied before turning back to Liv. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” she admitted.

“You’ve been out for a week,” Robert teased. ‘You know if you wanted out of your college work so bad, you could have just said,” he added.

“As if you lot would let me skive off,” she replied.

“You’re gonna be bed bound for a month so you’ll have plenty of time to get your college work done,” Aaron explained.

“Doctor’s orders?” She asked.

“Nope, big brother's orders,” Aaron replied.

“I’m gonna go see if I can find Dr. Miles,” Robert stated. “Don’t go anywhere,” he told the teen.

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s likely,” she explained pointing at her leg.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the crappy ending :/  
> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
